


More Than Friends

by CammyWhammy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammyWhammy/pseuds/CammyWhammy
Summary: A one-shot of Fionna and Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee is just minding his own business, when who should appear at his door. Fionna is distressed and Marshall does his best to console her, but their friendship takes a weird turn.
Relationships: Fionna the Human/Marshall Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: FioLee





	More Than Friends

Night was always Marshall's favorite time. No one to bother him, nothing to distract him. It was just him, his guitar, and the crickets.

The moon was coyly sliding through the sky as Marshall burned away hours in fiddling with tunes. 

Marshall Lee was entranced in his music. Something about his mood and the chords hitting in dissonance made him feel things. It was chaotic and beautiful. He was at his best.

Then there was a knock at the door and his fingers reluctantly left the frets to answer the unwelcome inquiry. As he swung his guitar behind his back and unplugged it from the amp, he glanced at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. Who could possibly be knocking?

There was another knock, it was much more insistent this time.

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” He groaned as he imagined Bubbebutt’s face behind the paneled door, and even the doorknob seemed resistant as he turned it to open the door.

His eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw a blonde girl instead.

“Fionna?” He asked. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you diurnal or something?” Again he looked at the clock to assure it was truly the middle of the night. When he looked back at Fionna he saw she was shaken. She wiped at her eyes with an already wet (an possibly snotty) sleeve, and offered him a small smile when he opened the door. 

“Can I come in?” She asked in a strangled tone.

“Yeah, of course.” Marshall replied, pulling her in by the wrist and sitting her down on that horrible couch of his. She sniffled and mumbled a thanks as she felt a blanket being thrown over her shoulders. It was pretty unusual for Marshall to see her so upset. In fact, he couldn't recall once seeing her so... vulnerable. Possible scenarios raced through his mind as he placed the blanket comfortingly around her shoulders. His hand jerked as he felt hers gently clasp it as he reached to cover her. 

It wouldn't have been anything unusual if this were an intimate friend, but Fionna had always been very... distant when it came to him touching her. And now she sought out his hand? Despite his growing unease, he let her hold on to his hand and even offered her a comforting squeeze in return.

“What happened, Fionna?” He asked.

“I’m sorry…” Fionna said in answer as she wiped her snotty nose on her sleeve again. “I had, like, a freak out. I don’t know.”

“Preaching to the choir.” Marshall said with a small smile. “I understand freak outs.” It awarded a soggy chuckle from her, and she caught his gaze, staring into those dark orbs of his. She calculated whether or not to share her shameful experience. He blinked in surprise, feeling a small twist of emotion in her gaze.

“I ran all the way from Candy Kingdom… I was planning on running away forever. Didn’t even stop to grab BMO…” She muttered. Marshall wanted to ask why, but knew better than to pry for answers when the person in question was so vulnerable. Instead he rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand in a comforting sort of way. How strange, usually Fionna always pushed him away. Usually he was the one making her feel uncomfortable, and not the other way around. It didn’t escape his notice how her hand felt in his. It was a warm sort of thing that penetrated his tepid skin. In the past she would have pulled her hand out of his and smacked him in the face, but to his surprise, she placed his hand on her hot cheek. A flurry erupted in his guts and it alarmed him, so he pulled away from her, feeling a forgotten tear wipe off of her face as he snaked his hand away.

She looked at him, in a small hurt kind of way, with big watery, blue eyes. Marshall tried to ignore the obvious tension between them and the strange feelings that were stirring within himself. 

“Are you coming here to crash for the night?” Marshall said, trying to dissolve the situation.

“If you’ll let me…” She answered. Her tone did not go unnoticed to Marshall. He shuffled the hair on her noggin.

“You weirdo, of course you can stay. Stop looking at me like that.”

Her eyes were piercing his. She stared at him with such intensity he couldn’t help but lean away from her burning leer.

“Want some snacks?” He offered, breaking the uncomfortable eye contact.

He heard her let out a big sigh as he made his way to the kitchen.

What was up with her? It was clear something was very off. Never had she been so… easy. So willing to... touch him. His hand squeezed as he recalled the way she had held onto it, and he poured her a glass of bug milk with the other while peeking at Fionna from the pass-through window. She was playing with her hair, and staring at her feet. What a sad, and helpless pose for the heroine. Guilt crawled through him. Perhaps he had been a bit stand-offish towards her. It was the first time she had ever come to him so distressed, so maybe this was just her way of seeking comfort from him. Marshall put the milk back in the fridge, and felt a bit like a butt for a friend. Thinking of the warmth he felt from her little hand in his, he mixed in strawberry powder to the milk.

He came back, spoons clinking musically in their cups as he offered one of the glasses to her.

“Thanks.” She said flatly.

“Yeah, no problem.” Marshall replied. He watched her from beneath his outgrown hair as she sipped slowly on the pink milk. He watched her neck as she gulped it down and a carnal feeling rustled its way through him. He had never felt that way towards Fionna before. He had never felt hungry for her. He shook the feeling from his head to clear his mind, but it lingered in his hands as he clasped his own pink cup.

She upturned her cup and wiped her mouth on her sleeve; Fionna was really a tactless kind of person; and let out another exasperated sigh, unleashing with it a puff of strawberry laced breath. Marshall sipped the pink from his milk and stared readily at the wall before him. Never had he felt so intensely how terribly close she sat to him. Did she feel it too?

“You want to jam or something?” He offered in a second attempt to break the ice. When she didn’t answer he looked over at her, and she caught his glance, shaking her head in response.

Once caught in it, he couldn’t escape her gaze. It was so blue, so wide. She looked at him in a way very few people had ever looked at him. He felt needed, and wanted by her. Another shiver ran through him. Why was she here? Why did tonight feel so different than other nights with Fionna?

“W-What do you want to do, then?” He asked. “I’ve got movies, puzzles…” Marshall watched as her face leaned closer towards his, and panic set in his heart, but he couldn’t seem to move away from her. “Board games, basketball…” He continued, watching her close the distance between them. He could smell strawberries, and his mind clouded with the thought of the impending inevitable. “K-karaoke…” Marshall whispered as he felt finally the softness of her lips against his. He should be pushing her away. Wasn’t she in some sort of emotional distress? This must be wrong, but he felt the warmth of her mouth melting onto his and he couldn’t help but try to seek for more. He pushed back onto her lips, returning the strange kiss. She tasted like strawberry milk.

Holy shit, he was kissing Fionna. Marshall tried to ignore the voices in his head that told him all of the reasons he probably should not be doing this, but she was so warm against him. And after all, she had kissed him first.

Her little hand pressed into his chest, and he was pushed back against his lumpy couch. His own hands sought to squeeze the flesh of her. Hunger. It was a feeling he was long depraved of, and it coursed through him sure and true; growing thicker every time her mouth moved against his.

But before he could satiate himself, she pulled away from him.

“Why?” He asked.

“I don’t know, it’s been a weird night…” She answered. “I shouldn’t have come-“

“No… I meant why did you stop?” Marshall replied, seeking the warmth of her face on his again. How strange for such a familiar friend to open her mouth to his so willingly. Greedily, he took in the experience with fervent need, but when they kissed again, the magic had gone and been replaced with the nagging feeling that this wasn’t quite right.

What was he doing kissing his friend when her eyes were still pink from crying?

“Okay,” Marshall said, trying to hold himself together, “So really, why?” Fionna sighed deeply, and moved away from Marshall. He eyed the crevice between her breast and he nearly whined with want, but he had to think of her feelings first, despite wanting to disappear into the softness of her flesh. 

“I was going to leave and never came back but it got cold, and I was passing by your house so…” She said, avoiding his gaze.

“Fionna… that’s fine and all but… why did you kiss me?” He said, trying to recover an acceptable and friendly distance between her.

“Why did you kiss me back?” She replied defensively.

“I couldn’t help myself. You just- How could I not? Wait- I asked first!” He shot back.

“I don’t know!” She cried, and the threat of tears pooled on the rim of her eyes. Marshall immediately calmed. Guilt began to crawl all over his skin. He should not have kissed her back. He should have pushed her away. He knew she was in distress and still…

“What happened in Candy Kingdom?” He asked.

“I got in a fight with PB…” Fionna admitted. She covered her face with her hands. “Ugh, I’m so embarrassed.”

Marshall pulled her hands away from her face, not even noticing that he had already grown too comfortable with touching her without asking.

“Don’t be, that guy can be a real wad, what did he do?”

Fionna glanced at the way Marshall now held her hands in his. 

“What he didn’t do, more like…” She began. His thumb began that strange comforting rubbing on the back of her hands.

“You told him how you felt?” Marshall asked gently.

“Kind of… and then he- He said that he would be happy to give me what I wanted from him. It was so strange…”

Marshall cringed internally for his socially awkward friend. What was PB thinking?

“Yikes… what did he give you?” Marshall dared ask. Fionna glared at Marshall and turned red with embarrassment.

“He gave me an itinerary for our ‘mating ritual’… and told me to sign release forms.”

Marshall’s jaw dropped in amazement, amusement, and absolute horror.

“That idiot…” Marshall managed to say. “Do you really want to… you know…” Marshall cradled an invisible child, and was promptly pushed off of the sofa. Well, at least Fionna seemed more like herself.

“Heck no!” She cried. “I just told him my feelings… and he told me that it was nothing but a construct for genetic reproduction that could be remedied in one afternoon. But I know there’s more to that. There has to be… right?”

Fionna sought desperately for an answer in Marshall’s eyes, and again he felt captured in that doe eyed gaze. He floated up from the floor, and sat back on the couch.

“Of course, there is.” He said calmly. “You think Cake and Mono are still together just because they have kids?”

“Marshall…” Fionna said, her face nearing his again. “Do you know how it feels?”

“To like someone who doesn’t like you back?”

“You don’t have to say it out loud…” She groaned.

“Fionna of course I know how that feels. How do you think I feel every time you punch my cheek meat?” He teased.

“Yeah, but you’re just playing around, right? You don’t actually like me like that.” She said chuckling. Marshall could not respond. Of course, he told himself. He was just playing around.

“I just- I just like to tease you that’s all.” He reasoned. There was silence between them for a while, then. Both of them looking at different corners of the room.

“But what if- If you teased me and I didn’t punch your cheek meat. What if I went with it?”

Marshall shrugged. 

“I guess… I’d go with it too.”

Fionna nodded, looking pensively at her shoes. 

“So, when I kissed you before, you were just going with it? You don’t like me or anything?”

Words failed Marshall. He had never asked himself how he felt about Fionna, he just always did what he wanted, but before he could stammer out a response, Fionna hit him with an even more alarming question.

“How far… would you go with it?” Fionna asked quietly. The question rang in his head before its meaning truly resounded.

“You mean… how far would I let you go before I stop you?” He asked, watching her carefully as his heart steadily picked up pace. Those big blue eyes turned slowly towards him again, and he noticed for the first time that she was blushing heavily. Fionna nodded and Marshall struggled for an answer.

“I don’t know… I guess I won’t know until- until it happens.”

Her little hand found his, then, and he couldn’t help but look at it curiously. A rush of feeling overcame him, and he craved again to kiss her, and to taste that strawberry breath. He licked his lips as his gaze turned to her mouth, then darted quickly back to her eyes. Her brows quirked in curiosity.

“You’re going to have to tell me to stop too.” He said seriously. “But… I can’t promise that I- No. I do promise that I will.” Marshall said stammering. Fionna’s eye widened a bit, and watched him with careful calculation. Then, her blush returning full force, she whispered;

“Was I a good kisser?”

Marshall smiled, enchanted to see her shy about their earlier make-out session.

“Oh yeah!” He said, nodding approvingly. “Knocked my socks off.”

Fionna chuckled. “I haven’t had much practice…” She admitted bashfully.

“Do you want more practice?” Marshall suggested, then almost kicked himself for suggesting such a thing.

He felt her little hand touch his cheek, and her fingertips tentatively traced the corners of his mouth. My god, she really would have to tell him to stop. Did she know how alluring she was? Or was this just pure naivety?

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Fionna asked.

“I’m all yours.” He replied.

Fionna pulled his face down to hers and enveloped him in shy kiss. Her lips pressed against his, and he let her slowly move against him. Exploring; playing. It almost felt as if he were being kissed for the first time and all the sensations were new again. It was the most electrifying thing he had experienced in at least 100 years.

She no longer tasted like strawberries. The aftertaste had diluted into something pure and metallically human. Ah, crud. He had forgotten that he was a vampire. Only now did he regret his rash decision. How could he kid himself into thinking he could sit still through Fionna kissing him like this? Fionna, the last human. The taste of spit was intoxicatingly similar to blood. With a tangy taste, and slippery texture.

Marshall longed to press his tongue against hers again. His hands balled into fists at his sides as he felt his blood begin to pulse in an increasingly hungry rhythm. All the while, Fionna continued to slowly devour him in languishing kisses having no idea of the effect they were having on him.

And when her tongue touched his he could have done away with his senses. He emitted a moan of satisfaction, and could not help but to suck at the tip of her tongue. His hands found their way into her hair and entangled themselves in the strands, his fingertips ever so slightly digging into her scalp.

This caused her a tiny gasp of shock, and it snapped Marshall a small bit out of his trance. He pulled away from her and looked at her through the cloudiness of his judgment. Her lips were pink and parted; her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glazed over with that same cloudiness that he suffered from.

“Do you want to stop?” He said reluctantly. Fionna did not truly answer. Her tongue darted from between her lips and it was answer enough. She wanted more. Marshall eagerly pressed his tongue against hers, lavishing the way that she tasted. His fangs grazed dangerously over her lips, and caused a small drop of blood to leak from them. The shocking taste of blood seized him. He had to be careful; he had to keep his head. Marshall broke the kiss.

“Fionna.” He said in a drunkenly sort of way. Fionna shivered. No one had ever uttered her name like that. “Maybe we should stop kissing.” He suggested softly. Really, he couldn’t stand to keep kissing her, or he may devour her. But Fionna didn’t understand, and thought he had tired of her.

“I can do better… I wasn’t really trying-“ Fionna pleaded. Marshall shook his head.

“You’re amazing. Honestly you have no idea the effect you’re having on me. I’m just- I need a break.” He said, gathering his breath. He hadn’t realized how breathless he had become.

Fionna’s eyes wandered over Marshall, and she began to wonder what else she could explore, but she was too shy to ask.

“I don’t know what I’m doing…” She said unsure. Marshall took her hands in his.

“We can just hold hands, if you want.” He said, slowly swallowing the surge of hunger that had almost overwhelmed him.

Marshall closed his eyes and leaned back into the sofa, squeezing Fionna’s hands.

“God, this sofa is uncomfortable.” He groaned.

“Yeah...” Fionna said, taking the opportunity of Marshall having his eyes closed to truly look him over. From his moth-eaten band shirt to his ripped jeans, outwardly he looked like a mess. Fionna pulled her hands from his and felt the fabric of the collar of his shirt. It was frayed and rolling from his neck. Marshall felt her fingers playing at his collar bone and it afforded him some time to think. His eyes slowly opened and he watched her looking at him with fascination.

Tonight did not make sense at all. Fionna had just been heavily rejected, and she was coming here for… Glob knows what. Comfort? Acceptance? Whatever it was, Marshall suspected that it wasn’t an accident that she had stopped over at his place.

And it wasn’t an accident at all. Fionna knew that of all people, Marshall would never reject her. For reasons unknown he had always dangled the opportunity of ‘more’ before her like a carrot, but she had never taken it. 

Until now, apparently. 

A streak of sunrise peaked its way through the crack of the curtains, and it caught Marshall right in the eyeball. He hissed and jerked away from it. Fionna, forgetting herself in admiring the Vampire King, jumped back to the opposite end of the couch as if she had been burned as well.

“Sorry.” She said for no reason in particular. Marshall chuckled.

“Aren’t you tired? You missed a whole night of sleep.”

Fionna shook her head. She had just begun to explore the skin of his neck, and she was curiously drawn to the quiet pulsing of it; the way it vibrated with his voice as he spoke. She’d never noticed those little things about Marshall before. She wanted to press her ear against his chest, and to listen to the timbre of his voice pulse through her. It was a strange desire she didn't completely understand. She also found herself wanting to... mush him? To press her skin against his, to feel him move under her; over her. 

Marshall stood to break the strange fascinated way that she looked at him. Something about it made him feel less like the predator, and more like the prey.

“You can take the bed, grab some rest. Maybe when you wake up, you’ll be- more like yourself.” He said reluctantly.

Fionna did not want to go to bed. She wanted to keep this experience afloat, but Marshall was adamant. This amazing, shocking night had to end here.

“-and anyways, I’m tired too.” He finished.

“We can share the bed.” Fionna suggested shyly. Marshall was silent for a bit as he imagined trying to sleep with her soft, human flesh pressed against his. He would never be able to sleep soundly like that, but it was too tantalizing to resist. And anyways, he was a bit scared of how she would react if he rejected her company. She needed a friend... he reminded himself. He had to be a good friend. 

“Okay.” He said. “But don’t you dare put my finger in a cup of cold water.”

Fionna smiled and gave him a small hug. He patted her unsurely on the back. Even this hug was different from the ones before.

Something critical had changed between them, and it was clear that things would never return to normal, and terribly Marshall was a bit

glad for it. 

* * *

When he floated up to his room, Marshall was instantly aware of how sad his room appeared. His bed wasn’t made, there was crud all over the floor, clothes thrown on every surface. Truly the lair of a loner who did not expect company, but before he could grab the plethora of boxers and stinky socks from the surfaces, Fionna’s head peaked out from the hole in the floor. Marshall sighed and gestured at his bed uneasily.

When was the last time he had changed his sheets? He wondered, as Fionna moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched her as she took off her shoes and long, white socks. It was the first time he had ever seen her bare legs, and Marshall wondered how they would feel grazing against his.

Quickly he shook the thought from his head. This whole night had been a terrible idea. He was being pushed far past his comfort zone.

He took off his own shoes and socks as Fionna watched him in turn, eyeing the shirt that he wore almost expectantly.

When he didn’t take it off, Fionna swung her legs over the bed and under the blanket. Marshall could kick himself for the way he looked leeringly at the crevice between her legs and skirt in some small hope that he may catch a glance of whatever lay beneath.

Fionna looked back at him, snug as a bug in his blankets and he scoffed at the complete insanity of the situation. Carefully he laid on the edge of the bed, not even daring to seek refuge underneath the blanket.

“You sleep with your pants on?” She asked sheepishly.

“Not usually, Fionna.” Marshall responded, almost annoyedly as he closed his eyes firmly in some small attempt to shut out the warm, soft body next to his. Fionna shuffled the blanket over him.

“I’m not going to eat you, Marshall.” She whispered. His eyes burst open.

“You’re not going to- you should be more worried about ME eating YOU!” He groaned, taking hold of the blanket and turning his back towards her. A hand snaked around his waist, and warmth pressed itself softly against his back.

“I’m not scared of you, Marshall.” Fionna said before a big yawn.

“Yeah, well you should be…” He growled as the heat of her body slowly seeped into his. It was insanely calming. He hadn’t felt this warm in a very long time.

Marshall imagined that he could never sleep with Fionna around, but strangely felt his eyes becoming heavy.

Her legs pressed against his, and he regretted greatly that he had not taken off his pants. The last thought he had before falling asleep was wondering how her skin would feel against his.

* * *

Marshall woke up groggily, his bed feeling unusually comfortable. Something heavy was strewn across his chest, and he felt along the weight to discover that it was someone’s arm. He traced the fuzzy and silken skin which he slowly remembered belonged to a blonde adventuress. Slowly, the memories of the night before started to form back into his mind.

Oh man. They had kissed hard. Not a little, but really a whole lot. How did Fionna feel about this, he wondered? Marshall turned his head to see Fionna wrapped in the consuming volume of her hair and lifted her arm to free himself from her sleepy embrace.

Today she would wake up, be horribly embarrassed, and this weird happening would never be discussed again.

That was what Marshall was supposed to be hoping for, but as he watched her recoil into the blankets, he couldn’t help but hope that there was more to this than just one night.

Quietly he snuck downstairs to grab some breakfast. He spied the two strawberry milk cups on the table and he sniffed at one. The smell of strawberries reminded him much too clearly of the way her mouth had moved on his. It was really hard to remember Fionna the way she was before they kissed. When he saw her as just a friend; when he didn’t wonder what was beneath that skirt of hers, or crave to touch her.

“Hey.” Came a small voice behind him. Marshall jumped and nearly dropped the cups on the floor.

“Hey, Fionna.” He said as nonchalantly as possible. “You’re up.”

“Yeah. Thanks for letting me crash.” She said. Her socks and shoes were back on, and Marshall took this as a sign of the tragic end of their rendezvous.

“Going home, Fionna?” He asked, with small sadness in his voice. Fionna looked at her shoes, following his train of thought.

“No. I mean. I don’t really want to.”

“You can stay.” Marshall offered before he could even think about it.

Fionna looked up at him, his big dark eyes wide with anticipation. She was just as enticed by his invitation to stay as he was by her willingness to.

“Yeah, I‘ll stay.” She mumbled. Their eyes caught and they stared at each other for a while, each trying to decipher what the other was thinking. Fionna bit her lip as she contemplated whether or not they would ever kiss again, and the small gesture made Marshall want very badly to do so.

Who was he kidding? He wanted her. He had always wanted her, and now she was willing. Fionna was coming to him, so why was he reluctant? Did it truly mean that much to him if it would only be a one-night stand? Did it matter whether or not she felt anything? He didn’t even know if he even felt anything. The only thing he felt was the renewed urge to press his mouth against hers. He stepped towards her, and Fionna mimicked his action, wanting just as badly to continue the experience from last night.

Without words they closed the distance between them, and both tilted their heads to accommodate the impending kiss.

The kiss was now familiar; they knew the way the other would move their lips, and they stayed there for a while, locked in the push and pull of it.

His head grew all fuzzy again, his hands wandering over the sides and back of her, occasionally squeezing her to him.

She molded herself against him, clutching at the sides of his t-shirt.

Sleep had done nothing to calm the curiosity and craving they had discovered the night before, it only got Marshall Lee and Fionna used to the idea that they should be kissing each other.

Marshall had forgotten, also, that he was supposed to be somehow passive in the situation. What they had so blearily agreed to yesterday had been long forgotten by him as he sucked with happy abandon at Fionna’s lip.

She gasped when his hands wandered down her back to the flesh of her butt, and he squeezed firmly, turning his head to lick at her neck.

“Damn, Fionna…” He whispered into her skin. She was at his mercy, now. This was something new and foreign to her, and she could do nothing but let him guide her. Her head titled to allow him to nibble at the sensitive skin of her neck. Then, suddenly Marshall lifted her right off of the floor by grabbing the underside of her bum to slide her onto the counter of the kitchen.

Completely at the mercy of his desire, Marshall pushed himself between her ample thighs, leaning heavily on the counter.

When his hips pressed themselves against hers, he finally regained some sort of sense. He pulled his mouth from her neck, to look questioningly at her face.

“You okay, Fionna?” He asked huskily.

Fionna nodded, feeling a strange warmth gathering where their bodies met. Marshall’s hand wandered between them, and Fionna watched with amazement as it disappeared between her thighs. She held her breath, not knowing what strange thing was going to happen next, and she jumped when she felt his fingers gently caress the center of her through her underwear. Marshall stopped, watching her carefully.

“Too fast?” He asked, doing his best not to plunge his fingers beneath the cloth.

“M-maybe…” She said uneasily. His hand pulled away, and his body left the crevice of her thighs.

“I’m sorry…” He began, embarrassed. “I kind of got eager.” Marshall confessed.

Eager for what? Fionna wondered. No one had had the guts to really explain things to her. All she knew was that two people did things, and somehow children appeared. In the case of the Candy Folks, it was just PB in his lab. It wasn’t that she wanted children, but still there was a strange desire that was driving her senses. A craving to kiss and hold, and… do stuff.

Marshall watched her jump off of the counter, and finally got a glimpse of what was beneath her skirt. They were white. Marshall sighed deeply, regaining once again control of his senses and turning his eyes to the ceiling.

“It felt good.” She whispered, pulling her skirt back over her thighs.

Marshall gave her a devilishly toothy smirk.

“Oh, it did, huh?” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to hide the obvious effect of his desire, and assumed his usual, unaffected demeanor. “Well, whenever you’re ready.” He teased coquettishly.

“Ready for what?” She asked sheepishly. Marshall’s mouth fell open as he began to understand her completely lack of understanding for the situation in which he almost put her in.

“For what? Fionna… seriously? You don’t know what… two people do?”

Her brows knitted in confusion.

“What like Cake’s Baby Party? Where Mono and Cake became a rainbow and touched butts, then Cake got pregnant? Or like… when Slime Prince gooped all over Gummi Kingdom and the Gusher Kids were born?”

Marshall’s mouth only opened wider in shock. He had never considered that in a world of Candy, Hot Dogs, and Rainbows, the only other person who was anywhere near human was… him.

“Fionna… Did PB explain to you what the ‘mating ritual’ was?” Marshall asked, although now he really didn’t know how the Candy Prince even reproduced. Fionna turned scarlet.

“He said he could give me a big smooch… where he would pass a piece of gum to me? I don’t know. He never fully explained it. He said I’d have to chew it up and it would become a kid. Scary, huh?” Fionna said chuckling, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Marshall shook his head.

“That’s not… that’s not how humans do it.”

“Oh?” Fionna asked curiously. “How do humans do it?”

Marshall huffed. Feeling completely overwhelmed with the question.

“If you don’t want kids, why do you ask?”

“Were we about to do it?” Fionna asked, her curiosity and confusion growing.

“No! I mean… not… not really. It just… feels good. But it doesn’t always make kids.” Marshall ran his hands through his hair. He was NOT explaining this crud to her. NO WAY. “Look, Fionna. I’m not the person to teach you this stuff. I’m sorry… I didn’t know you were unaware. That you didn’t know what we were doing.”

“It felt good.” She said again. Marshall scoffed.

“Yeah. It felt good for me too.” He admitted. Fionna gave him a small smile and approached him, leaning up to kiss him in that way that had become second nature, but Marshall turned his face away from hers.

“I’m sorry, I want to, I really do. I just… feel like I’m taking advantage of you. You don’t know what you’re doing.” That response issued anger from Fionna and she grabbed him by the shirt to shake him.

“I’m sick of not knowing!” She cried. “I want you to show me! When you kiss me, it’s the only time kissing makes sense. You do things to me that make sense, Marshall!” She pleaded to him.

He watched her as she clung to him, and he forced his fingers beneath hers to unclench them from his favorite vintage ADTR shirt. He had never considered that the mannerisms of the people of Aaa would be so foreign and ill-suited to a human looking for a relationship. Her blue eyes pleaded at him, and he was so tempted the answer that plea.

He hadn’t had a partner in over two centuries himself, and he had been heavily considering making Fionna his next. After all, if he wasn’t going to show her what she desperately wanted to know, who in Aaa would?

“Okay…” He said, still holding her clenched hands in his. “Okay.”

Fionna’s face split into a smile, and her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. The place where Marshall had touched her still felt warm, and was buzzing with excitement. She hopped back onto the counter, pulling Marshall towards her by the hand.

Marshall chuckled, shaking his head as he watched her eagerly hop onto the counter. He couldn’t believe he had nearly considered the kitchen counter as a suitable option for such a thing. 

“I’ll show you how humans do it, but not here. I think the bed might be a better option.” He said, still completely blown away that these words were coming out of his mouth. Marshall hadn’t even considered how it would truly feel to have sex with Fionna. He had never really considered it an option, merely a fantasy, and now that that it was most probably going to happen, he couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“Okay.” Fionna said simply, still ignorant about the experience she had just requested from Marshall, and hopped off of the counter to climb up the ladder to his room. Marshall followed her and looked up as she ascended, catching a prime sight of her white panties and beautifully plump butt.

“Dear Glob, forgive me…” Marshall groaned as he floated up to meet her.

* * *

When he peeked his head over the floor hatch, he saw Fionna kicking off her shoes and rolling down her long white socks. He approached her as she sat on the bed, inviting him next to her. He did not take the invitation.

“Listen,” he said, now unabashedly staring at her exposed legs. “This experience is for you. Not for me. So… you start. Just do what comes naturally. What do you want from me?”

Marshall felt like a piece of rump roast as she stared at him from head to toe. Her eyes settled on his chest, and a small dusting of blush covered her cheeks.

“T-take off your shirt?” She suggested shyly. Without question, Marshall peeled his t-shirt off, and threw it somewhere on the floor in his usual bad habit. Fionna was staring hard at his sternum, watching it rise and fall as he tried his best to keep his breathing steady. He felt ridiculously exposed, and crossed his arms over his chest. Fionna’s eyes locked on his, and caused a shiver to course up his back.

Fionna stood from the bed to approach him.

“Can I touch you?” She asked, he nodded, watching her hand reach out to play with his. She entwined her fingers in his, then felt along his wrist, to his curiously lean bicep, over his shoulder. She had never seen Marshall without a shirt on, and the sight was fascinating and new. Her hand slid over his chest down to the hollow of his belly button. He began to quiver with anticipation, her other hand joining the first to trace his sides. Then her arms were around him, and her face was pressed into his chest. Her hands felt along his back, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her as well.

“Your heart is beating crazy fast.” She mumbled against him.

“I know.” He whispered back. “You’re making me nervous.” She looked up at him curiously.

“Why?”

“Because… you’ll see I guess.” He started. His breath caught as she pulled away from him, exposing him to the cold air. Her hands traced the small trail of hair that dusted beneath his belly button, and again Marshall had to shake his head in amazement that this was actually happening. Her fingers played with the hem of his pants, and without her having to ask, Marshall popped off the button and pulled them down. He almost lost his balance taking his foot out of the legs, he was so unsteady. He sat on the bed to finish pulling them off, and when he looked back up at Fionna, her hands were pulling off her shirt. Dazed, he stopped to stare as her soft belly and voluptuous breasts were exposed to him. Apparently Aaa had done away with the invention of bras a long time ago. Slowly Marshall looked up from the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen to meet Fionna’s gaze.

“Wow…” Marshall said in amazement. “You’re so beautiful.”

Fionna’s face turned scarlet and she covered herself.

“Don’t say crap like that to me!” She said embarrassed.

“Why not? You are!” He said, longing to feel her flesh between his fingers.

“It makes me feel things…” She muttered. Marshall smiled. So, she felt it too?

“I want to make you feel things.” He said grazing the roundness of her breasts with his fingertips. It was her turn to shiver, and it sharpened the pink bud at tip of her breast.

“Can I touch you?” Marshall asked.

“You already are.” She stated obviously. Marshall smirked and reached out to fill his hands with her. They were so heavy and warm. Teasingly, he flicked the tips with his fingers causing her to gasp. He played with them for a short while, watching her bite her lip all the while. Marshall found that next to teasing the crap out of her, he enjoyed watching her writhe with pleasure.

“Want to get on the bed?” He asked suggestively. “I want to show you something.”

Fionna had no objections, and she laid in the middle of the bed, only to find Marshall eagerly waiting to cover her with his body. His chest rested on hers, and warmth radiated throughout the core of his body. He lavished in it and kissed her deeply, pressing her to the bed. Fionna’s head was swimming with new experiences. Her body tingled with excitement, and a small bit of fear, which grew as Marshall completely covered her, and she found she could not move. It even alarmed her a bit to feel his hands push her wrists into the mattress, pinning her down. For reasons unknown to her, he lavished in watching her trapped beneath him. 

He was breathing hard, devouring her with kisses as his body ground unconsciously into her. He bit her lip, sucked at the blood which formed there, and lavished in releasing all of his inhibitions. Fionna responded to his onslaught of kissing to the best of her ability, but soon found herself paralyzed as his mouth found her neck, and she felt the scraping of his fangs along her skin.

“M-Marshall…” She breathed as she felt her skin skitter against his teeth. The calling of his name brought him back to his senses, and he kissed the little spot apologetically.

“Sorry… sorry…” He said trailing kisses down her clavicle. He had to refocus, he was supposed to be showing Fionna... teaching her about... What were they even doing, anyways? Marshall didn't care, he just wanted to keep going. He pressed his hand beneath her skirt and between her thighs to caress that sweet spot he had found earlier in the kitchen. A shock of feeling ran through her, and Fionna did not know whether she should clamp her legs shut, or to open them wide. Instead, her legs shook beside his curious hands. His fingers caressed from the center of her, to the top where he knew her most sensitive place should be. While he stroked her above her panties, his mouth continued to kiss her neck; His fingers playing with her until she was moist and hot with want. All the while, Fionna uttered more and more sweet sounds as a gathering of pleasure formed inside of her. She squirmed and groaned in growing frustration. He smiled wickedly. Feeling her come undone at his will was completely intoxicating to him. 

“Do you trust me?” He whispered into her ear, and felt her nodding against his cheek. Marshall chuckled, feeling truly consumed with playful desire. His uneasiness had melted away at the little moans she made as he stroked her, and now he was eager to make her quiver beneath him in orgasm.

He left her neck to kiss her softly on her lips, and pull her skirt up above her hips. He continued his soft kisses as he pulled the elastic of her underwear out from under her bum, and over her thighs. Kneeling between her legs, he pulled her panties completely off of her legs, and pushed her legs open. He watched her open like a flower before him, and it was the most beautiful sight that he had seen in centuries. His tongue was already eager to taste her.

“Marshall?” She said in a small voice. “What are you going to do?”

“Stop me if you don’t like it.” He said, dipping his head down to flick her with his tongue. Her back arched with a shock of feeling, and it only encouraged him to do it again. Slowly, he licked her in rhythmic strokes, awarding a crescendo of moaning from Fionna below him. Her hands frantically grabbed at his hair, in an attempt to stop him or encourage him; he didn’t know. He just simply continued. And when he felt the muscles of her sex begin to clench with impending release, he slipped the tip of his finger inside her, and he rubbed encouragingly, sending her over the edge. He pushed his finger completely inside, lavishing the way her body clenched around it as she ground onto his hand with pleasure; riding out the wave of the orgasm.

It was at this moment that Marshall realized that this would not be a one-night stand. He wanted to make her crumble beneath him night after night. He had to make her his. Somehow.

When the pulses ebbed, she finally looked down at him, as he watched her face in twisted pleasure.

“Did you like it?” He asked teasingly. With interest, Fionna reached down to touch the place where he had licked her so expertly.

“Wow…” She began. “That’s how humans do it?”

“No. That’s just the half of it.” He said, satisfied at seeing her completely undone. “But… we don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want to. If this is enough…”

“Just half?” She said sitting up in shock. “That’s just half?”

“Like I said, this is for you. So, I just did the you part.” He said shrugging, some of the uneasiness creeping back into his gut.

“But, what about you?” She asked.

“It might hurt the first time… I don’t know if you want me to be the one to-“

“I want you to be the one.” Fionna said suddenly, then promptly blushed in embarrassment.

There was silence between them for a small time, Marshall could not deny her offer. But she was still his friend. She was important to him. His guts flurried anew at the thought of taking her; having her. Being with her. He bent to kiss her softly on the lips.

“Alright.” He said between kisses. “Okay. I’ll try.” Fionna’s hands clasped his face to hers as she felt him press himself between her thighs like he had done in the kitchen before. It was his turn for his limb to shake as the reality of what was happening sank deeper and deeper onto him. She was already wet and warm against the cloth of his boxers, and with unsteady hands he hooked his thumb beneath the elastic of his boxers to snake them down to his knees. He was already hard. Hell, he had been for a while now, and it was beginning to ache with want of touch. He continued to kiss her. Not in the devouring way he had before, but gently, as he pressed himself against her. He slid against her wetness, savoring the pleasure that built from the sensation, and every time he slid against the little bud of hers, she ground against him lavishingly. His breathing climbed, and his senses began to fog with pleasure. She was really there, under him, and he was gliding his... Glob it felt so good. He turned his gaze to her face, and she was lost in pleasure. It sent shudders through him to see her this way. 

“Are you sure, Fionna?” He asked, finding the catch of her entrance, and pushing gently against it. Fionna looked down between them, and saw a part of him she had never seen before.

“Will it hurt?” She asked.

“Maybe… but just for the first time, I think.” He said, almost unsure that he could hold himself back. Curiously, she wriggled beneath him, and the tip of him pushed its way inside. Marshall sighed, resisting the urge to push deeper. Fionna watched his face twist in pleasure, and pulled him down to kiss her. Slowly she ground against him. He moaned with growing pleasure as he felt himself becoming enveloped by her warmth, little by little. When completely inside, he ground his hips into her, relishing in the bliss of it.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, reluctant to initiate further motion.

“No.” Fionna whispered back, feeling the strangeness of someone insider her.

“Can I move?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be gentle…” He said, pulling out a small bit to push back in. He hadn’t felt this feeling in so long, it was almost new to him. It was a good thing he had taken care of her first, because he suddenly felt that he would not last. Every movement inside her filled him with tingling pleasure, and he wanted more of it.

“I’ll be gentle…” He assured her again, even as he picked up pace. The feeling was beginning to consume him, and it didn’t help that he felt Fionna grinding to meet his tentative thrusts.

“Gentle…” He said once more, even if he wasn’t at all being gentle any more. Now he ground into her in a steady rhythm, feeling her hips buck with his. He grabbed at her hips to better guide himself into her, and finally, he lost control. It was beyond him now, all he could think of was the climbing pleasure, and to drive deeper, faster... His fingers clenched into the flesh of her hips, feeling the tantalizing promise of release. 

Fionna, lavished in a feeling completely new, and began to feel the steady build of heat as his rhythm picked up pace. This wasn’t painful at all. In fact, she wanted more. Much more. She bit his lip as he kissed her, encouraging him to do more, and he complied, moaning heavily into her mouth as his orgasm threatened to peak. She curled her legs around him, pushing him deeper and he groaned, as he was overcome with release.

“Ah, shit, Fionna. Don’t.” He said, her legs forcing him deeply inside her as he grabbed at his sheets, and came inside her.

He shook above her, feeling the last pulses of his orgasm as he watched her below him. The bliss ebbed, and Fionna watched him in small wonder as he tried to regain his breath.

The world began to shift back into place, and the reality of what they had done began to weigh on him.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered.

“Why?” She responded. “I liked it. A lot.”

He offered her a small smile. “Me too. I just… I don’t think I thought this whole thing through.”

Fionna released him from the clutches of her legs, and he pulled out of her, to lay beside her on his twin bed.

“What do you mean?” She asked with growing concern.

He sought her hand to hold and entwined his fingers between hers.

“Because… I can’t help wanting more.” He said, cautiously looking for her reaction. Fionna stared at the ceiling with a small smile on her face.

“Nobody has ever wanted more from me.” She whispered. “Do I have to sign release forms?”

Marshall chuckled.

“No, you don’t have to sign release forms.”


End file.
